For the last time (Grindelwald x Dumbledore)
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Mi propia versión de la batalla entre Grindelwald y Dumbledore.


_**Antes de recibir algún tipo de comentario mal intencionado, quiero aclarar que este fic está hecho con una visión personal. Me basé en la historia, sí, pero lo adapté a cómo a mí me gustaría que fuera. Si algo no coincide o "está mal", por favor tener en cuenta lo mencionado :)**_

* * *

— ¡NO! —

El grito de Dumbledore se escuchó en eco entre las montañas. Aún con el cuerpo herido, sangrando, agotado y con el más grande dolor en el alma, él se ponía en pie nuevamente para hacerle frente a la persona más peligrosa del mundo... y el más grande amor de su vida.

— ¡No lo haré! —

— ¡COBARDE! — gritó Grindelwald —Si no te atreves a matarme, entonces no eres el digno oponente que todos creyeron que eras para mí—

Los ojos de Dumbledore empezaron a brillar, sus lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas. Lloraba de rabia, de cólera, de odio hacia él mismo y hacia todo lo que le tocó vivir.

—Estás aquí por una razón, ¿no es así, Dumbledore? Para matarme ¡hazlo ya! —

— ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que deba matarte? — Albus limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su sucia camisa mientras miraba desafiante a su oponente — ¿Por qué esto debe terminar contigo muerto? —

—Porque de otra manera no me detendré—

La voz de Gellert sonó tan profunda y tan fría que el corazón de Dumbledore se estremeció.

—Entonces hazlo tú... mátame tú—

Albus tiró su varita ante la confundida expresión de Gellert, para luego acercarse pesadamente hacía él sin quitarle la mirada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó el rubio

—De todas formas perderé... y vivir se convertirá... —

— ¡Toma tu maldita varita! — Grindelwald retrocedió un paso sintiendo la duda apoderándose de él —No obtendré la victoria de una manera tan miserable—

—Eso no tiene que detenerte, ¿verdad? — Dumbledore se detuvo y sonrió de manera triste —Por el bien de todos, es lo que siempre dices—

Gellert frunció el ceño y apretó su varita con furia, muchos hechizos pasaban por su mente, todos letales que harían que su victoria se cumpliera como hace tantos años estuvo planeándolo.

—Lo haré, sabes que lo haré— susurró con furia, sus ideales y sus sentimientos enfrentándose dentro de él —Lo haré... te mataré—

— ¡Entonces hazlo! — Dumbledore volvió a gritar —Si aún me amas... hazlo—

El rostro de Gellert se suavizó de inmediato, pero solo por un par de segundos, puesto que por un momento de debilidad no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

—Yo no... yo jamás te amé—

Albus sonrió, sabía que Gellert podía ser capaz de muchas cosas, pero si había una cosa en la que el mago nunca podía hacer bien, era mentirle a la cara.

—Lo que pasó entre tú y yo hace tantos años... eso no significó nada—

—Mentiroso— contestó Albus

—Realmente crees que me enamoré de ti, ¿verdad? — el tono burlón de Gellert no convenció del todo a Albus —Si me hubiera enamorado, no creo haber podido seguir con mis ideales—

—Pero lo hiciste y eso te hizo miserable— los ojos de Gellert lo miraron con rabia —Por eso te escondiste de mí todos estos años—

* * *

_—Entonces... Ariana irá con nosotros—_

_—Ella no causará problemas, te lo prometo—_

_Gellert sonrió con dulzura, escondiendo su disconformidad con la carga que tendría que soportar al llevar a la hermana de Dumbledore con ellos. No estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto, pero llevar a Dumbledore con él en el viaje facilitaría muchas cosas, además de elevar sus probabilidades de éxito._

_—No lo digo por eso, es solo que me preocupa que salga lastimada— mintió_

_—Yo me encargaré de protegerla, déjamelo a mí. Mi hermano no podría cuidarla solo, así que... —_

_—Sí, lo sé, es un inútil—_

_Albus sintió un dolor en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras, no le gustaba que Gellert hablara así de su hermano, pero tampoco se atrevía a contradecirlo._

_Amaba a su hermano, pero él no miraba más allá de sus narices y eso era algo que a Albus siempre lo frustraba. Su hermano nunca podía aspirar a nada más como él lo hacía. Por eso, conocer a Gellert había sido tan maravilloso que no pudo evitar enamorarse de esa mente brillante y esos ideales tan bien fundados._

_—Entonces... saldremos mañana, ¿verdad? — preguntó Albus observando el río_

_—Sí, toma solo lo necesario para ti y Ariana y nos largamos de aquí—_

_Albus sonrió divertido al mismo tiempo que tiraba una pequeña piedra al agua._

_—Supongo que llevarás algo tú también, ¿verdad? Comida, ropa interior... —_

_—No, no volveré a enseñarte mi ropa interior otra vez, te portaste como un maldito bastardo anoche—_

_— ¡Eso fue tu culpa! — rió Albus — ¿Quién lleva ropa interior con estrellitas a tu edad? —_

_Gellert lo miró serio haciendo un puchero, aunque su diversión se notaba a metros de distancia._

_—Lo más divertido fue sacártelo, debo admitir— continuó Dumbledore_

_— ¿Eso crees? —_

_—Claro que sí— Albus sonrió y se cruzó de brazos mirando con diversión al rubio_

_—Pues, yo creo que fue más divertido escucharte gemir y gritar mi nombre cuando me habías advertido que tú la meterías—_

El rostro de Albus se encendió de inmediato sin saber exactamente qué contestar.

_—En mi defensa— dijo finalmente con un poco de inseguridad luego de un momento —Fue mi primera vez con un chico, no estaba seguro de cómo proceder—_

_Gellert rió con diversión y se acercó a él tomándolo de la cintura._

_—Tenemos mucho tiempo para que pueda enseñarte un par de trucos, y no precisamente con la varita— lo besó tiernamente para luego sonreírle —Nadie podrá detenernos si estamos juntos, mucho menos con lo que hicimos—_

_—...Cállate— dijo divertido y algo avergonzado Albus_

_—Oye, hablo del pacto de sangre; no de lo que hicimos luego de eso, mal pensado— Gellert rió divertido para luego volverlo a besar —Mañana empezaremos el viaje hacia lo que estamos destinados a ser—_

_—Creí que no creías en el destino— susurró Dumbledore_

_—El destino lo creamos nosotros y el mío lo quiero contigo mientras regimos el mundo para un bien común—_

_Se besaron nuevamente, despacio y con cariño, dando paso poco a poco a las mismas pasiones que los habían envuelto la noche anterior, ignorando todo lo que vendría al día siguiente._

* * *

Un golpe en el rostro hizo que Albus volviera a caer al piso, un par de patadas más y luego de un momento, Gellert lo sostenía de la camisa a solo centímetros de su rostro.

—Habrías triunfado a mi lado, habrías conseguido todo lo que querías si tan solo hubieras dejado ese maldito sentimentalismo de lado. ¡Fracasaste como un imbécil y yo no estaba dispuesto a arrastrarme contigo! —

El corazón de Albus estaba tan destrozado que aquellas palabras no dolieron más que sus heridas sangrantes y la ira que emergía en lo profundo de su alma.

— ¡Querías matar a mi hermano! — gritó Albus

—Tu hermano no era nada más que un obstáculo que eliminar— contestó entre dientes Gellert —Una maldita carga al igual que tu hermana—

Los ojos de Albus se abrieron por completo sin creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Quieres saber de quién fue el hechizo que acabó con su vida? ¡¿Quieres saber la verdad, Albus?! —

El remordimiento y el terror de saber que sea él mismo el causante de la muerte de su hermana lo llenó de pánico.

— ¡Cállate! —

Gritó Albus y empujó con fuerza a Gellert haciendo que este cayera al piso, soltando su varita al momento del impacto. Se acercó al rubio rápidamente para repartir golpes una y otra vez hasta sentir sus brazos cansarse por el esfuerzo. Pero Gellert era tan bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como con los hechizos, por lo que terminaron separados luego de certeros golpes en el estómago.

Aprovechando la distancia, ambos corrieron con sus respectivas varitas, siendo Albus el primero en tomarlo y lanzando un hechizo que lanzó a Gellert a varios metros justo después de que tomara su varita.

Tenía el hechizo preciso para acabar con todo, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, solo debía decirlo... pero su boca se rehusaba a hacerlo, su venganza, su compromiso con lo ético y con lo que él consideraba correcto le pedía que lo dijera, ¡era la única forma de detenerlo!

—Tú... — apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras apuntaba con su varita a Grindelwald quien se levantaba con pesar

—Tu hermana... —

— ¡Cierra la boca! — interrumpió Dumbledore

—Ella murió por... —

— ¡Te mataré! ¡Lo haré! —

— ¡YO LA ASESINÉ! — gritó Grindelwald

Rodeados por nada más que montañas, Dumbledore y Grindelwald se miraron en silencio sabiendo que, luego de varios días de una interminable batalla donde ninguno se sentía preparado para ver morir al otro, ese era el momento decisivo que le daría el final a todo.

—Gellert... — susurró Albus

—Fue mi hechizo el que le quitó la vida. Tu hermana murió por mi culpa—

Albus bajó la varita lentamente recordando aquella pelea entre su hermano, Gellert y él mismo.

—Era muy joven y tuve miedo, por eso me fui para no volver. Pero si hay algo que aprendí luego de eso, es que para seguir adelante, hay que dejar atrás todo lo que no sirve y eso, querido Albus, eras tú y tu familia—

Grindelwald levantó su varita lanzando un poderoso hechizo que fue directo a Dumbledore, ese mismo que había matado a Ariana años atrás. Albus reaccionó a tiempo lanzando un contrahechizo, ocasionando que sea expulsado a varios metros de distancia.

—Eres cobarde, sentimental y patético— dijo el rubio lanzando hechizo tras hechizo que eran rápidamente esquivados por los contrahechizos de Albus — ¡Vi el potencial en ti! ¡Creí que podíamos lograrlo juntos! ¡Pero no fue así! —

Dumbledore sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al ver aquel fuego azul salir de la varita de Grindelwald, un poderoso hechizo que acabaría con su vida rápidamente. Pero no por nada él era el único oponente capaz de enfrentarse al poderoso mago, su poder era tan comparable y poderosa como la de su oponente.

Fue ahí cuando la verdadera batalla comenzó

Su contrahechizo detuvo con firmeza el ataque, pero resultaba difícil vencerlo, después de todo, era contra la varita de Sauco su enfrentamiento.

— ¡Me juraste lealtad! ¡Prometiste estar a mi lado! — gritó Grindelwald aun sosteniendo con fuerza su varita

— ¡Yo quería hacerlo! ¡Quería irme contigo! — respondió Albus con dificultad mientras veía su varita agrietarse poco a poco

El grito de Gellert se escuchó nuevamente haciendo que su hechizo cobrara más fuerza, Albus no tuvo más opción que detener su ataque esquivando el de Grindelwald. El hechizo del rubio golpeó el suelo dejando un profundo agujero.

—No— dijo Gellert, Albus podía ver el dolor en sus ojos —Tu nunca te hubieras ido conmigo, mentiste—

— ¡Estaba dispuesto a irme contigo! ¡Yo te amaba! —

— ¡Es mentira! —

Grindelwald gritó con furia lanzando un hechizo que cayó justo al lado de Dumbledore, pero este no se inmutó a pesar que la tierra saltó a su lado por el impacto.

—Realmente te creí, realmente... — continuó Gellert dejando, por primera vez en todos los días de enfrentamiento, que una lágrima cayera por su rostro —realmente te amé tanto que te quería a mi lado, pero tus malditos hermanos te impedían ver el futuro con claridad, ¡tu maldito futuro! —

Albus supo entonces que Grindelwald sufría tanto como él, tal vez peor...

—Te amo— contestó Dumbledore bajando su mirada —Eso nunca cambió... ni lo hará nunca—

—Entonces vuelve a mí— dijo Gellert entre dientes, casi suplicante, sintiendo que esa era su última esperanza para tener de regreso a la persona que amaba

Albus cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños.

—No puedo ¡No puedo hacerlo! —

Grindelwald sintió su corazón romperse y dolía, ardía.

— ¡Entonces muere! —

Dumbledore levantó su rostro sabiendo que ese era el momento que estuvo evitando todos esos días. Que sea Grindelwald el hombre que amaba no competía con las miles de vidas que perecerían si perdía esa batalla, así que tuvo que tomar una decisión.

Alzó su varita y pronunció un contrahechizo que detuvo el ataque de su oponente, acto seguido, y sin dejar que la duda lo invadiera y mucho menos sus sentimientos, lanzó un ataque para aturdir a Gellert expulsándolo lejos, cuando este cayó al suelo, Dumbledore pronunció, con dolor y culpabilidad, aquel hechizo que, aparte de desarmar a Grindelwald, lo dejaría con profundas heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Grindelwald terminó nuevamente en el suelo.

Dumbledore se derrumbó en llanto al ver desde la distancia como la sangre del hombre que amaba era derramada por su propia culpa. Lloró y golpeó la tierra con fuerza odiando el maldito destino que se había forjado. Había perdido a sus padres, a su hermana, se distanció de su hermano y ahora asesinaba al amor de su vida. Maldijo con furia una y otra vez su propia vida... pero entonces, algo vino a su mente.

_"El destino lo creamos nosotros"_

Aquellas palabras le dieron la esperanza que había perdido.

Todos le habían pedido vencer a Grindelwald, matarlo, hacerle pagar por todos los crímenes que había contenido a lo largo de esos años, pero ese no era el destino que quería hacer.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta llegar al cuerpo agonizante de Grindelwald, la sangre emanaba de su cuerpo por todos lados. El hechizo que le había lanzado era muy efectivo y poderoso, pero también era cruel, pues no dejaba morir a la víctima rápidamente, por el contrario, le daba una muerte dolorosamente lenta.

—Gellert— dijo al ver los ojos del rubio mirándolo —Perdóname— le dijo entre lágrimas

Grindelwald empezó a ahogarse en su propia sangre tosiendo con dificultad, Albus no tenía mucho tiempo para salvarlo, por lo que buscó con la mirada la varita de Gellert, la poderosa varita de Sauco que ahora le pertenecía luego de haber ganado la batalla.

Divisándola a metros de distancia corrió a ella con rapidez, la tomó y lanzó el poderoso contrahechizo...

El silencio y el nulo movimiento en el cuerpo de Grindelwald lo alarmó, ¿había sido demasiado tarde? ¿el contrahechizo no funcionó?... ¿Gellert había muerto?

— ¡Ahg...! —

La voz de Grindelwald le devolvió a la vida haciendo que corra hacia él de inmediato. El cuerpo del rubio aún sangraba, aún sufría, pero no agonizaba.

— ¡Ahh! — gritó Gellert colocando su mano a un lado de su estómago, donde una punzante y dolorosa herida sangraba

—Tranquilo, no dejaré que mueras. No te perderé de esta manera—

Gellert entonces quiso golpearlo, empujarlo, agredirlo de cualquier forma, pero el dolor de sus heridas era demasiado para él en esos momentos.

—Eres... ¡eres cruel Albus Dumbledore! — gritó con dolor y furia —Prefieres verme miserable en mi derrota por el resto de mi vida—

Albus colocó su mano encima de su herida para evitar el sangrado, pero Gellert empujó su mano de inmediato.

—No me pidas que mate al hombre que amo— dijo él mirando los ojos del rubio —He perdido tanto que darte muerte con mis propias manos sería condenarme al sufrimiento eterno—

Grindelwald observó los ojos azules de Albus, estos lo miraban con tristeza y compasión a pesar de creerlo el asesino de su hermana. Y es que la verdad era que Gellert Grindelwald había mentido, él no había sido el asesino de Ariana, su hechizo nunca la tocó, había sido el de Albus.

A pesar de ansiar el poder, de querer cumplir con sus planes y sus ideales, su amor por Dumbledore era tan grande que no era capaz de darle tal sufrimiento. Lo amaba, pero su orgullo era igual de grande. Decidió llevarse la verdad consigo mismo para siempre.

****siohds

Fue juzgado y encarcelado en Nurmengard, aquella prisión que había construido para sus oponentes, ahora era utilizado para su propio encierro convirtiendo su humillación aún más miserable. Dumbledore siempre permaneció distante, en silencio, soportando el dolor en soledad y Gellert lo entendía bien, pues se amaban, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Ambos estaban resignados a eso.

Dumbledore se preparó mentalmente durante años, confiando en que su edad y experiencia lo ayudarían a controlar sus sentimientos, pero ahora que estaba ahí frente a un patético y humillado Gellert Grindelwald, entendió que nada lo hubiera preparado lo suficiente para sentir ese dolor en su corazón.

No hubo palabras ese día, ni mucho menos lágrimas, pero permanecieron juntos en silencio durante horas. Y al saber que no se volverían a ver, se despidieron como aquella vez cuando eran jóvenes y se demostraron físicamente cuánto se amaban luego de haberse jurado lealtad con un pacto de sangre.

Dumbledore arregló sus ropas y sin mirar atrás salió de ahí para jamás volver a saber de él. No fue hasta años más tarde, una noche en 1998, cuando Dumbledore tuvo que soportar con lágrimas en los ojos, el dolor provocado por el último pedazo de su corazón en romperse al sentir la muerte de Grindelwald a manos de Lord Voldemort.


End file.
